my life sucks no pun intended
by me heart aido
Summary: if jake had been told by bella to leave earlier in breaking dawn with nessie and instaed of going to brazil he goes to kansas and none of the cullens know were they went
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I am sorry I haven't updated my other story in like 4 months but my school is piling on homework I went back like two weeks ago I have a dance coming up and the drama at school is just enough to make me scream. Any way this is my new story I wrote it a couple of months ago and am now going to put it on fanfiction my updates are going to be very wide spread because of school and this mission trip I'm going on during spring break and we have practice every Sunday and I'm in geometry and my semester grade for last semester was a 61 so I have to work on that so I am going to just update when I can. Now this story is basically what I think would have happened if when the volturi showed up in breaking dawn Bella told Jake to leave earlier than he was suppose to and he did not go to brazil but to Kansas (its Kansas because I lived there and I know more about it than any other state including the one im in right now) now to the first chappie! Oh and this is mostly in nessie point of view.**

Chapter 1. this is why my life sucks.

**Why why why why why WHY! I ranted in my head as I was in my room on my bed listening to 'still waiting' on my ipod deck station. Why did my mother have to be such a worry wart and why did Jake have to be so stupid sometimes. If your wondering my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen but right now in this way to sunny and home of bipolar weather state ,also known as Kansas, I am known as Vanessa Anne wolfe soon to be Vanessa Anne Williams which I do not want to be at all. Okay so let me explain what has happened in my so far suckish life (no pun intended) you see I am half vampire half human yep its weird right? Yeah that's not even half of it its only the beginning. See my dad(the vampire) met my mom at his highschool when she moved up to forks Washington, oh for the record it was my dads like 15****th**** highschool. They fell in love got married and had me but see this all happened in a span of I think 2 and a half maybe 3 years. That's right my mom at 18 married my forever 17 year old dad went on a honeymoon did IT and I happened. See that's the weird part my grandpa( who I think is one of the oldest vamps ever , I mean come on he was born in like what the 1300's(**ok if some one can tell what century it actually was that would be great my sister has all the books at college**)) didn't even know that it could happen so after almost killing my mom I was born and my mom made into a vampire and then maybe a hour after I was born I was imprinted on by a werewolf. See I told you it was weird, that however is not the weirdest part Jake(who is before said werewolf) used to have this major crush on my mom and hated my dad but that all went away when he imprinted on me. Then the volturi somehow found out about me a bunch of other vamps came to "negotiate" (my term for beat the freaky touchy guy, I think his name was aro or something weird like that, back to his little rich boy oh-look-i-have-the-power-to-burn-you-if-i-tell-this-person-to-do-it back to his castle). Well my mom being a worrying person vamp thing told Jake to take me and run to brazil apparently she had gotten us fake id's and passports and all this other crap. Well Jake did it and dang can he run. I think he might have run for three days strait but did he go to Brazil? NO! he went to this always sunny state Kansas to a town named Manhattan (also known as little apple) we lived there for a couple months I went to school one day and I had gone hunting the other night(animals though not humans just to inform you sicko's who were wondering) and I had not noticed I had some bruises from when I accidently tripped while running and rolled a couple of miles down hill(don't ask how I am still trying to figure out how it happened to.) well my teacher noticed and told the principle who called child welfare who called the cops who went to our house while Jake was at work at this garage he worked at. They looked through the house and found the fake id's passports and all the other faked stuff in a shoebox in jakes closet (as I said earlier Jake is a idiot if your gonna hide something illegal hide it better). So they arrested Jake for kidnapping child abuse and forgery he got 15 years for it and I was put in this foster home were a month later this judge and his wife from another city in Kansas and adopted me and its going to be legalized next month so I am going to officially be a Williams. See as I said before my life sucks be glad you don't have it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter2 but its basically 1 because the last chapter was basically a over view of why she is there. Oh and I do not own twilight if I did do you think I would be writing this no I would be in Japan with a bunch of hot Japanese guys and yes I am a girl obviously. (evil glare)**

**Chapter 2! introductions are here**

**So now that my little rant is over I am now staring at the ceiling contemplating the meaning of life… if you fell for that you are seriously dumb I mean why would I contemplate the meaning of life please I am not that deep. No back to the rant before I was rudely interrupted( nessie is now glaring at the author of this story its scary run away) now this place I now live is a nice town called Olathe. Its in one of the richest counties in the state because of its income and other stuff I tuned out while in one of my classes, Johnson county. These people are pretty nice there is the mother Barbara Williams she is a lawyer and is really so I am usually used for carpool and babysitting(** in this point of time nessie looks 16 but is actually 5 or six I cant decide**) then there is the youngest one Juliet Lisa Williams she is 5 and is absolutely adorable but when hyper I want to crawl under my bed and hide and I'm a vampire, yes it is that scary. Then there are the twins Andrew john Williams and Anthony Phillip Williams they are both 11 and I swear were created to only make their teachers want to kill themselves. You see the twins have 4 friends at their school and are known in most other schools including mine as the teachers worse nightmare they have this name because they are two of the best pranksters this town has ever seen. Then there is the father judge Mathew Williams he's okay a little strict when he has people from work at the house or about to go to work or a big trial but other than that he is pretty easy going but one of his flaws is the fact he does not notice sarcasm and he sucks at jokes. One thing that confuses me and will most likely bother me till I die or something like that is how this man who does not have a single once of funniness in his body could have the funniest kids in the world(Andrew and Anthony). Then there is the little terror these people have as a pet a bulldog named bubbles. That's right bubbles I swear this dog hates me or something he wont shut up when I walk into a room and sometimes I just want to throw him into a wall. I have been living with this family for about 4 years now and I love them like they are my family but they aren't and I miss my family every day.I miss aunt Alice chasing me around the house trying to get me into a dress I miss aunt rose playing with my hair, I miss uncle Emmet's laugh, uncle jaspers stories, grandmas hugs, grandpas games but what I think I miss the most is daddy's music and mommy's laughs and smiles, and yes I admit I miss some of the pack but I really miss Jake. Every night before I go to sleep I pray it will be cloudy or rainy so they can come find me but I stopped doing that 2 years ago because it never happened. I think I might have moved on a bit I mean I don't cry all the time anymore and I have some great friends at my school I go to there is Robby Johnson I met him when I first came to my school(it's a private school) because he was my guide for the first couple days and my other friend Lilenette(we cal her lil or lily) Andrews is a total well I call her a hippie but she's just into saving the earth the whales and all that other stuff and she is a total vegetarian. I break out of my merry thoughts when my door is opened I look in the direction of said door and don't see anything (my bed is pretty high off the ground with a computer desk and bookshelf underneath it so I look over the rail on my bed and see tiny Juliet with her thumb in her mouth.**

"**Hey squirt what cha want," I ask her**

"**Momma says to come down stairs for dinner," she mumbles around her thumb. I smile at her, she is just so cute, and climb down my latter and pick her up.**

"**well then lets not keep Madre waiting shall we jul's" I put her on my back and run downstairs at top speed(human top speed I'm not that careless) jump over a step avoid a vase jump over bubbles and am in the kitchen in 15 seconds flat. Drew and tony(Andrew and Anthony nicknames respectably) were sitting at the table already drew throws his arms up and tony looks at a stop watch**

"**score!" drew says as tony says "new record time nessa nice!"**

"**thank you boys" I say as I put Juliet in her booster seat. I look up and see Barbara about to make a salad.**

"**Hey ka-san need some help with that" I say indicating the oven that is beeping.**

"**Oh nessa if you could, could you take the meatloaf out of the oven?" barb asks as she is putting the salad on the table.**

"**Sure" I answer as I am putting on oven mitts. I put the meat loaf on the plate on the table and we all sit down.**

"**Now who will say grace tonight?" barb asks.**

"**Not me I did it last night so its drew's turn." I say smirking before I take a drink of mountain dew.**

"**Alright then drew if you could" we all bow our heads and hold hands. Drew takes a deep breath before…"GRACE!" he and tony then start filling there plates. Barb just sighs and gets Juliet some food and cuts it up for her. While we are eating the boys are discussing one of there latest pranks I look up and notice Matthew isn't there.(so you know she calls barb and matt mom and dad or there names depend what mood she is in)**

"**Hey ma where is dad" I say nodding to the empty chair.**

"**Oh he's still at the court house they have a big case tomorrow."**

"**Do you know what it's about?" I asked innocently she just looks at me with one of her knowing looks.**

"**You know I can't tell you that Vanessa Anne."**

"**Yeah yeah I know I know."**

"**Now who is ready for the first day of semester tomorrow" mom asks all of us. Juliet was excited because she is going to kindergarten the boys are going into 7****th**** grade and I'm going to be a sophomore and we are all going to the same school so that means I am driving(heh).**

**After family bonding time which is basically watching two hours of ncis I'm heading up to my room to get ready for bed when my mom turns slightly on the stairs while holding a sleeping Juliet and whispers "nessa try not to traumatize the twins with your driving tomorrow morning"**

"**I can't promise anything." I whisper as I go to my room. Tomorrow morning was going to be chaos.**

Thanks for reading my story so far its gonna get a lot better and reviews make me happy and if you don't like it well boo hoo.


End file.
